A forgotten reunion
by ciniminisoda
Summary: okay... what it is,is miroku is spying on some chick in the hot spring and it turnes out to be Shippo's sister! .gasps. can this be true? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay… this is my first fan fic on this site so don't hesitate to get the pitchforks. I'm really nervous and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks… READ!

I was gathering my clothes as I stepped out of the spring. Then a man came out of the bushes with a smile on his face. O M F G I thought while letting out a shrill scream.

"What the Censored is your problem," I shirked while snatching my bow and arrows. After tugging on my kimono I started the pursuit. "Am I some kind of show for you pervert? How long were you there? Who are you?" This all came flying out of my mouth as I fired arrows at him while running like hell.

"Please…. Stop! "He screamed as he tried to dodge the arrows. I did so hoping that focusing my energy on running instead of aiming would help my efforts.

"Just who the hell do you think you are," I asked while hogtying him. "Spying on me like that is not a good thing do!"

"My name is Miroku. Please forgive me. I was just um……." He tried to lie his way out of trouble. My green eyes gave a piercing cold stare.

"Ok Miroku. That still doesn't answer my other questions. How long were you there? Why were you there? And last…. What do you want with me?"

"I was there shortly before you got some berries out of your things. I was gathering firewood and well I couldn't resist myself. Who are you? And um… Would you mind bearing my child?" He trailed off.

"I'm Akeya… and I didn't hear the last part." I asked fearing the answer.

"Akeya would you bear my child?"

"What do YOU think?" My voice cracked.

"Untie me and we can make it happen!" he said eagerly.

"Hell NO!" I shot at back.

"Wait…. You're a kitsune!"

"Was my tail a slight give away, I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm."And it only took you 3 hours to notice it." "I'm getting the rest of my things." I spat with great dislike. He was only half right, my mother was human. But I was lucky enough to get all the powers of a demon. The only human things about me were my feet and my hair.

"Wait so you're leaving me in the forest?" Miroku squeaked.

"No you come with me." I replied while taking hold of the rope I had bound him with. I made a point of hitting him with my tail. Soon I had gathered all the arrows I fired and was back at the spring. I threw him in the bushes so I could fully dress without having to fear his wondering eye. After all was said and done Miroku told me of his young friend that was also a fox demon.

"Who is the young kitsune you speak of?" I questioned.

"Oh, Shippo is his name." He replied. I was making tea so he couldn't see the shock that spread through my face. I only personally met my little brother once, well half brother. I thought the thunder brothers had gotten him along with father. I remembered the letters Shippo sent me. I longed to see him.

Okay, review time! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to remark that none of the characters are mine and that if they were I'd be so rich that I'd be using $20's as tissues. I'd also like to say one more thing...review please!

Recap

The girl's Akeya, the perv is Miroku and the story is about Shippo finding his long lost sister!

Miroku told me of his young companion that was also a demon.

"Who is this young kitsune?" I questioned.

"Oh, Shippo is my young friend's name." He replied. I was making tea so he couldn't see the shock that spread through my face. I only personally met my little brother once...well half brother. I thought the thunder brothers had gotten him along with father. I remembered the letters Shippo sent me. I longed to see him.

"You know my little brother?" I inquired.

"You're little WHAT," he squealed, astonished. "I...I... I'll take you to see him I should be getting back any way, but you'd have to untie me first."

"Fat chance," I muttered while thinking of whilst shouldering the bundle of rope and flesh.

"COME ON! What do you have...!" Miroku squeaked from behind me, pleading to be set free.

"One, my virginity when you RAPE me, and two, you are whining. I don't like whining." My voice cut his words off curtly and I literally felt his spirits drop. He muttered thoughts violently from behind my back as if he could not be heard. I made way towards the den, my foxhole you could call it. (Insert laughter here) My mind wandered as I walked, not allowing myself to think of my brother was useless as I soon found myself submerged in memories.

Flash back

I found myself skipping across the field of golden yellow grasses. A visit to my father was rare as Mother was often to afraid to let a young half demon travel miles across the countryside and mountains, not without mention of the scorn of people that I'd not yet understood. Soon I saw the figure, my father glowing in the mid-day of summer. I ran towards my father and soon bowed, showing my respect and my gratitude for letting me stay, if only a short while.

"Come my child; please do proceed with haste as I have something special to show you." The comment peaked my interest as I picked speed, dropping to four legs as apposed to standing on a flimsy two. I stopped short of the den skidding and sliding thought the soil.

"What do you wish of me father?" he seemingly ignored me as he motioned for me to slip into the spacious den beneath my feet.

The pitched screams of a child could be heard faintly from a far corner, as I came closer to the sound. Suddenly Father placed a bundle in my arms. It was warm and soft and innocent and pure all at the same time. I looked down at it's hair red with the same glowing flare as father's. The chaotic screams of a newborn began to subside as the child stirred to find a position of more comfort in my arms.

"Has it a name?" I asked voice wavering and shy.

"His name is Shippo." Father's voice was light and just as awestruck at the miracles of life as mine was.

"That's a nice name."

End Flashback

Slowly my steps added upon each other until I was home. Idly I threw the monk aside ignoring his screaming and cursing as a result of the inflicted pain. I don't know it was of fear, desperation or what, but unconsciously I paced the floor, up and back, up and back. The words now seemed like lies, this...this couldn't be true...Shippo had to be dead; it was the only outcome logic could provide. The Thunder brothers killed him, just like father and...and..._nothing_ could be done about that. Nothing could be done about anything it's all...far too painful to think of. In frustration, I left the den and went over to the monk, who was now sitting up, if not somewhat uncomfortably.

"Alright, Miroku, I'm going to untie your legs, but your hands are staying tied. Try anything funny, and I will put you in a world of pain. Now, take me to my brother. I wish to see him.

Valuing his life, Miroku wisely nodded in agreement and headed in the direction of the camp where his friends were waiting for him.

So how was it? Can you tell I've gotten better at using big words? Well thanks and again don't keep those pitchforks under lock and key. Pitchforks need exercise too!


End file.
